Unidos por un mismo sentimiento (Luffy x Nami)
by mtigrero2
Summary: (UA) Para Luffy es un nuevo año en la universidad One Piec, pero lo que no sabe es que conocera una chica de cabellera naranja que le agrado mucho desde que la vio en una pequeña reunion que hicieron, ya que se hiso amiga de Vivi. Mas detalles en el fic (ONE-SHOT) y POV de Nami y Luffy (LuNa)
Este es mi 2 segundo one-shot es bastante largo la verdad y es primer fic en el que uso POV.

Ente fic los personajes están en la universidad, y este Luffy es un poco más maduro que el de la serie, o lo suficiente como para hacer la tarea

 **Unidos por un mismo sentimiento (Luffy x Nami)**

~~ POV NORMAL ~~

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio en un departamento, dentro hay chico de 18 años, actitud algo infantil, sincero, confiado y una sonrisa característica de él, que se encuentra dormido, llamado Monkey D. Luffy

~~ POV DE LUFFY ~~

Suena el despertador haciendo que habrá los ojos con pereza, la verdad es que no quería levantarme pero lo tengo que hacer, ya que hoy me toca un muevo año en la universidad One Piece.

Desayune un cereal con leche, para después ir a lavarme boca y cara para después ir a ponerme el uniforme cuyo pantalón es gris, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca la universidad no está lejos puedo ir caminando pero antes tengo ir a por mi amigo Zoro, es un amigo de la secundaria, pero él tiene un mal sentido de orientación, pero lo bueno que vive entre la universidad y mi casa.

Llego a su casa a tocar el timbre para que salga, después de unos minutos sale y me saluda- Hola Luffy

-Hola Zoro- Le regreso el saludo- vamos que después llegamos tarde- le dije

\- Si –me contesto, caminamos por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la universidad

~~ POV DE NAMI ~~

Salí de mi casa para ir a mi primer día en la universidad One Piece estoy algo lejos, así que tengo que tomar un taxi, estoy algo emocionada pero nerviosa, después de unos minutos llegue a la universidad

Entre al salón y la profesora me envió a una banca libre a lado mío tenia a una chica de pelos celeste, las clases pasaron rápido, cuando llego el receso la chica se me acerco

-Hola –me saludo- hola – le devolví el saludo

-Veo que eres nueva verdad-me pregunto yo solo asentí Y le pregunte como se llama

\- Yo me llamo Vivi- me contesto con una sonrisa- seamos amigas estoy segura de que no te acostumbras del todo

\- Gracias Vivi- dije feliz de tener mi primera amiga

Dos semanas pasaron, y me ha ido bastante bien con ayuda de Vivi, llego el fin de semana y Vivi me dijo para salir con unos amigos.

-Crees que me lleve bien con ellos?-pregunte algo nerviosa

-Si confía en mí, además no puedes tener una sola amiga- me dijo en tono burlón.

-No pero, no se-dije no muy convencida

-No te preocupes nos vemos en la noche, afuera de la universidad a las 7-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien nos vemos-Dije mientras me iba

-Adiós Nami-Dijo mientras se iba

La tarde hice unas tareas hasta las 6 me bañe e arregle, tenía unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca con rayas azules (las rayas son en las mangas, cuello y en la pubis la camisa que uso Nami en al inicio de la serie)

Salí y tome un taxi y llegue a la universidad después de un rato. Hay estaban un pocos chicos reunidos ya que había llegado a tiempo.

Estaba mi amiga Vivi que tenía un short blanco corto un buzo verde claro con rayas, también había otra chica de pelo oscuro poco azulado que tenía una blusa celeste, con una chaqueta pequeña morada como sus pantalones largos y sus tacones, a lado de ella estaba alguien de peli-verde con botas y pantalones verdes oscuros y camisa blanca, alado de ellos habían 2 personas hablando un narizón de nariz algo larga con una camisa negra con chaqueta naranja y pantalones color café, y el otro era un rubio bien vestido, algo elegante se cubría un ojo y tenía una ceja chistosa.

Me acerque a Vivi la cual me recibió y me presento a todos los demás

-La chica de aquí es Nico Robin-Dijo Vivi-mientras ella se presentaba- Hola, Nami- me dijo, yo la salude con la mano con una sonrisa

-El que está a su lado es Zoro- me presento al peli-verde el solo me saludo con la mano, yo hice lo mismo

-El que esta haya con nariz larga, es Ussop- El volteo a ver y me saludo con un grito- HOLA- yo reí y le salude con la mano-no le creas algunas cosas que diga es un mentiroso de primera- Dijo con tono burlón- EH QUE TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO- dijo el

-Bueno el que se dirige para acá es Sanji-Dijo Vivi- Que señorita, es un gusto para mi conocerla-dijo el tomando mi mano, yo me sonroje un poco al ver lo caballeroso que es- Vivi olvidaste decirle que es un pervertido de primera- dijo Zoro en tono de burla en eso miro a Sanji que fue donde Zoro y comenzaron a pelear me decepcione- tranquila Nami aunque Zoro tengo razón él nunca te ara nada, cree me el nunca se atreverá a hacer algo a alguna chica- Me parece lindo por parte de él que respete a las mujeres así que lo mire de reojo el cual Sanji estaba todavía peleando

-Bueno vamos –Dije algo animada, los demás suspiraron- que pasa –dije nerviosa

-Todavía falta el cerebro de goma –dijo Sanji cogiendo un cigarrillo el cual no me gusto eso- Vamos Sanji no le digas así, a Luffy- dijo Vivi tratando de tranquilizar a Sanji- Luffy?- Dije yo curiosa

~~ POV LUFFY ~~

Me olvide de que me tendría que reunir con los chicos así que salí corriendo de mi casa, tenía una camisa roja manga largar y un pantalón negro, no tarde mucho llegar con los demás, hay estaban Zoro, Sanji. Ussop, Robin y Vivi también una chica pelos naranja la cual me dio curiosidad

-Por qué tardaste- me dijo Sanji fumando unos de sus cigarrillos

-Me había olvidado y vine corriendo cuando me acorde shishishi- dije mientras me acercaba a la chica peli-naranja- Hola no te había visto antes, eres nueva?- pregunte y ella solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno yo soy Luffy mucho gusto shishishi- le dije mientras extendía mi mano para dar un apretón de mano, ella me sonrió y me dijo- yo soy Nami- me dijo mientras nos dábamos un apretón de mano, no sé porque, pero cuando me sonrió y nos dimos el apretón de mano el corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

~~ POV NAMI ~~

Luffy aparece una buena persona y se presentó con una sonrisa que por alguna razón me agrado.

-Oye Vivi cuando se conocieron todos ustedes-pegunte curiosa

-Bueno Nami, fue por Luffy que nos conocimos todos nosotros él y con su característica sonrisa- me dijo Vivi con una sonrisa

-En serio… si es curioso sabes por el Zoro y Robin se conocieron y a hora son novios- yo me que impactada al saber eso, ya que son muy diferentes- y aquí quienes tienen pareja?-pregunte con curiosidad- Bueno Ussop esta con chica llamada Kaya- me dijo- en serio?- me sorprendí por narizón que tenga una novia- Si es una chica un poco más pequeña que Ussop de pelos corto color rubia- Dijo Vivi – y tu?, tienes novio- pregunte curiosa- Si, estoy Khoza- dijo sonriente, yo no dije nada, pero pensé que todos tienen novia menos Sanji y Luffy

No se por qué pero me puse feliz de saber de qué Luffy no tiene novia algo de el me llamo la atención- pero a Luffy no tiene novia porque la verdad el nunca se interesó en eso y a Sanji suspiro porque es un pervertido- dijo Vivi sacándome de mis pensamientos me desilusione un poco al saber por eso- porque a Luffy no le interesa eso-pregunte curiosa

-Pues muchas chicas se habían enamorado de Luffy como Hancock, fue una profesora pero ya no está- Dijo, yo me sorprendí de que el haya sido capaz de enamorar a muchas chicas e incluso a una profesora- y cómo?- pregunte- pues su forma de ser aunque a madurado un poco últimamente.

-Y a donde vamos shishi- dijo Luffy animado- vamos a tomar algo- dijo Zoro- No es mala idea- dijo Sanji con un cigarrillo- Con que haya carne está bien por mí- dijo Luffy con su sonrisa- Tu no piensa otra cosa verdad- dijo Ussop

Fuimos a un pequeño bar a toma algo y pasear por alguna razón Zoro siempre se iba por el lado equivocado pero ayudado de Robin para no se pierda, yo tome de mas ya que me había divertido mucho por alguna razón Luffy estaba ahí, conmigo divirtiéndose y comiendo, eso me hiso algo feliz, la horas pasaron y ya era hora de irnos Sanji se ofreció a llevarme pero lo rechace no estaba tan lejos de mi casa y nos fuimos por alguna razón Luffy me seguía de tras- Luffy porque me sigues?-pregunte dándome la vuelta- es que ya es tarde y por aquí no veo que pase un taxi, y si voy por este camino me llevara a la calle principal donde quizás pueda coger uno shishi, pensé que no te molestaría que te siga de tras-me dijo su sonrisa en el rostro y me puse a pensar y era verdad y le dije- Luffy ya es muy tarde dudo que un taxi esté disponible- y él puso una cara de tristeza- si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa mañana es sábado así que no hay problema- dije mientras sonreía, el me sonrió y estaba muy feliz- en serio Nami-dijo yo asentí- Gracias shishishi

~~ POV LUFFY ~~

No me espere que me dejara dormir en su casa si nos habíamos conocido hace pocas horas- bueno vamos- me dijo feliz con una sonrisa y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a su casa era departamento- aquí vivo – me dijo algo tímida y abrió la puerta y después subimos un par de pisos y entramos a su casa- genial- dije mirando la sala y algo de su cocina y vi un sofá- Nami puedo dormir en ese sofá shishishi parece cómodo- dije feliz- ah si quieres pensaba dejarte dormir en un cuarto que tengo libre y que tiene una cama- me dijo- en serio- dije asombrado al ver que me dejaría dormir en una cama- pues si antes vivía con mi hermana Nojiko pero se fue a otro país ya que le ofrecieron un buen trabajo y me envía algo de dinero cada mes- me dijo sacando una sabanas de su cuarto- Ah shishi mi hermano Ace también se fue, pero en cambio se fue a otra ciudad- dije algo feliz, ella me miro- pero está aquí en el país y lo puedes ver a veces supongo- dijo pero algo había en su voz que no sé qué era- Ah no exactamente le toco una ciudad bastante lejos y a veces me llama y si viene aquí será por un asunto urgente- dije, ella me miro- bueno ven que aquí está la cama y toma estas mantas para que te arropes-me dijo dejando las mantas en la cama- gracias Nami me fui al cuarto y era algo pequeño pero y la cama era cómoda, me quite los zapatos y tire a la cama me arrope un poco y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté vi que estaba bien arropado lo cual no sabía bien el por qué no recuerdo haber arropado del todo me puse los zapatos e iba a la sala y vi a Nami con una pijama rosa sentada a lado de la ventana leyendo el periódico- Buenos días Nami- dije, ella solo me vio y me sonrió- mira hay esta tu desayuno dijo señalando unos pan tostados y huevos fritos con un jugo de mandarinas- oh Nami pero no tenías por qué molestarte en serio- No te preocupes eres mi invitado- me dijo con tranquilidad, me sorprende que se tan gentil pero solo me senté comí el desayuno y me tome el jugo- gracias-dije - me debes 100$ + 15$ con el desayuno son 115$ -me dijo con una sonrisa fría y al escuchar eso me quede sin habla ella era amable solo por dinero-tu lo tenías planeado desde ayer verdad- dije retrocediendo- si, por eso no te deje dormir en el sofá tendría que bajar el precio- me dijo acercándose- pero.. no seas así -dije triste, ella solo se acercó a mi –para que no te confíes de las persona que no llevas mucho tiempo conociendo- me dijo un tono algo burlón- espera eso que significa- dije con curiosidad –que no me tienes que pagar, tranquilo era una broma, pero si quieres pagar…- dijo y yo solo me reí un poco- eres mala me hiciste pasar un mal momento shishishishi- dije riendo y solo me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro- bueno creo que ya tienes que ir te, no- me dijo parándose- si bueno chao Nami- dije mientras que me dirigía a la puerta pero antes de llegar sentí un dolor en el pecho, la mire y ella venia atrás de mi para cerrar la puerta- que te paso?- me pregunto curiosa y yo no sabía que decir –ah nada solo.. que me divertí mucho contigo y que tal si salimos algún día- dije mientras abría la puerta la puerta para salir –Y qué tal si salimos el sábado en la tarde- me dijo algo nerviosa yo volteo a verla- Si donde – dije ella se aleja un poco para decirme – el mall (centro comercial) que te parece- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – a mí me parece bien, te recojo?- ella se quedó muda por unos minutos- tienes carro?- dijo curiosa- si solo que ayer no lo saque ya que nos íbamos a reunir en universidad y no está lejos de mi casa, pero nos alejamos shishishishi- dije riendo ella solo me miro- pues bien me vienes a recoger-dijo ella – está bien, adiós- dije yo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, salí del departamento bastante feliz la verdad, tome el primer taxi que se presentó y me fui a casa tenía mucha tarea que hacer la cual no quería, entre a mi casa seguí en lo que me que de matemáticas arg como las odio y después tenía que hacer historia pero eso lo hare mañana con Robin y Zoro después de poco más de una hora termine y después hice otras tareas asta que llego la noche y solo me falta historia que hare mañana, Salí de mi casa a comprar algo de comer ya que siempre se me acaba compre unos buena cantidad de comida y otro cereal que el que tengo ya se me acaba prepare algo que no me quedo mal, termine y fui al mall a ver que podría hacer con Nami el sábado que viene pero pensé que mejor era que me deje llevar en el momento y solo fui a comprar un helado cuando salía de la heladería veo a Sanji.

-Hola Sanji shishishi como asi por aquí – dije llamando su atención- Oh Luffy tu qué haces aquí nunca vienes por aquí siempre sueles ir te a esas tiendas que están cerca de tu casa –dijo Sanji sorprendido- a es que…- me detuve al saber lo celoso que es Sanji y si le decía que saldría con Nami no me dejaría en paz y pensé a lo primero que se me vino a la mente- vine para confirmar si es verdad que aquí está la buena carne- dije algo nervioso- Ah tu no cambias, mira en esa tienda tiene carne de calidad no es muy cara, bueno nos vemos Luffy- se despidió Sanji mientras se iba con unas fundas- bueno si hay venden buena carne no pierdo nada con compra un trozo para probarlo después shishishi- me dije a mi mismo compre un trozo y me fui a casa a dormir

El despertador sonó y me despertó fui al comedor y me serví huevo revuelto ya que era el mejor que me salía con 2 panes tostados cubiertos de mermelada y un rico emparedado cuando termine a liste mis cosas para más luego ir a la casa de Zoro, fui a mi armario a buscar algo que ponerme, me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha ropa y tenía que algunas llevarlas a lavar-cuando termine con la tarea ir a comprarme algo de ropa para el sábado.

Después de un rato fui a casa de Zoro pero con el carro esta vez toque la puerta y el me recibió – Hola Luffy- dijo Zoro fijándose en el carro- por que traes el carro ya te dije que después de hacer la tarea pensé en salir con Robin- dijo Zoro algo molesto – que ah no, es que después de hacer la tarea tengo que comprar algo y necesito el carro para llegar y me daba pereza regresar a mi casa por el shishishsi – me explique, relajándose Zoro- Vale entra que ya debe llegar Robin- después de un rato llego Robin e hicimos la tarea apenas termine me fui al mall- adiós chicos- dije dirigiéndome a mi carro- adiós Luffy dijeron los 2 y me subí y fui directo al mall a una tienda de ropa, después de unos minutos vi un conjunto que me gusto y lo compre tenía hambre así que me fui a comprar algo de comer y salí.

Tenía la tarde libre así que me fui a la casa de Ussop pero antes lo llame- Hola Ussop –le dije algo animado – Hola Luffy que ocurre?- me pregunto parecía apresurado- Pensaba en ir te a visitar – le dije – Lo siento, pero le prometí a Kaya que saldría, bueno se me hace tarde, nos vemos- me dijo apresurado – bueno, adiós –Dije algo decepcionado y colgué.

Estaba aburrido y me fui a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa a una deportiva para hacer un de ejercicio en un gimnasio que estaba algo lejos me quede por 2 horas, salí del lugar tome mi carro y me fui a mi casa, tome un baño para refrescarme y me puse un poca más cómodo y me recosté en mi cama, unos minutos después me quede dormido.

Fui despertado por el molesto sonido de mi despertador, me levante y me estire un poco y me puse el uniforme y fui a por Zoro y camino un rato hasta la casa de el al llegar golpee la puerta –Zoro sal –dije unos minutos sale el un poco molesto –Bueno vamos –me dijo –Oye que te pasa asta molesto –pregunte curioso –No nada me pasa –me dijo y supuse que paso –Zoro te perdiste dentro de TU casa, verdad –dije en tono burlón –Calla deja de molestarme –me dijo un poco enfadado, yo solo suspire- Ya bueno, vamos –dije y comenzamos a camina –Oye Zoro y cómo te fue ayer con Robin? –pregunte para entretenerme –Bastante bien, por? –me dijo algo curioso –por curiosidad –dije con tranquilidad y solo me miro unos segundos –Tu nunca preguntas sobre este tipo de cosas, porque nunca te interesaron –me dijo mirándome –Bueno eres mi mejor amigo y era por buscar un tema de conversa –Dije intentando de decirlo con normalidad – Aja, venga dime sabes que puedes confiar en mi –me dijo con seguridad –Bueno, supongo que si… este veras el sábado saldré con Nami al mall –le dije algo nervioso – Ah te refieres a la chica nueva, lo sabe cejitas residas – yo negué la con la cabeza no hace falta el decir por qué –Jajajaja ese maldito se molestara si se entera, bueno apenas la conociste ayer y ya saldrás con ella –Dijo mirándome con cara de sorpresa y alegría a la vez –Bueno es que… -No termine ya que estábamos afrente de la universidad -… mira ya llegamos shishishi, te lo cuento después – Dije despidiéndome, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

~~ POV DE NAMI ~~

Estaba feliz más de lo usual, entre al salón, nos tocaba historia, Vivi noto mi extrema felicidad, pero las clases iniciaron paso normal, después de recibir otras clases toco el timbre del receso, Vivi se me acero mientras nos dirigíamos al patio.

-Nami por que estas tan feliz? –me dijo curiosa –podrías buscar unos asientos a lo que compro algo de comer y hay te lo cuento –dije en tono sugerente, ella me miro para después sonreírme –está bien y aprovecho para buscar a Robin –me dijo yéndose y dejándome sola en el pasillo e iba a seguir, pero un brazo se posa alrededor de mis hombros, volteo a ver quién era y veo a un Luffy bastante feliz –Hola Nami shishishi –me dijo animadamente –Luffy que ocurre? Y porque estas tan feliz… -Eso ultimo lo dije en un tono burlón –shishishi es que el sábado, acordamos en salir en la tarde, pero no especificamos la hora exactamente shishishi –me dijo bastante feliz y yo solo le sonreí –que te parece a las 4 –dije –me parece bien shishi –me dijo feliz –que estas emocionado por salir conmigo –dije burlonamente, el solo se puso nervioso –no, no solo que… quería a firmar la hora –me dijo yo solo le sonreí –ya la sabes, pero todavía no me respondes la pregunta que te hice –dije pero él se tranquilizó un poco –Bueno me levante bastante feliz y no se me ha quitado, bueno… excepto en química que estaba aburrida la clase –dijo el con tranquilidad –bueno casualmente yo también eh estado así –le dije y el se sorprendió –en serio –me dijo asombrado, yo solo asentí con la cabeza –bueno no importa, quiero comprar algo de comer que me están esperando Vivi con Robin –me explique, el solo me regalo una gran sonrisa –te puedo acompañar, también iba a comprar algo pero me tope contigo shishishishi –dijo feliz –claro –dije y nos fuimos a comprar algo de comer, aunque el llevaba mucha comida me asombro me acompaño hasta que nos encontramos con Vivi y Robin pero Sanji estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellas me pare a ver a Sanji a ver lo que hacía y me sorprendió verlo con un corazón en el ojo.

-Tranquila Nami, Sanji no te ara ni les ara nada –me dijo Luffy –mm bueno.. –dije -.. Vienes – lo invite pero no sé ni por qué lo hice –mm no, acorde en hablar con Zoro bueno adiós. –me dijo despidiéndose con la mano, mientras se iba, yo fui con Vivi, Robin y Sanji.

-Nami-Swaaaan, tomo esto es para ti –y me dio un ramo de flores yo me sorprendí ante tal gesto –eh, gracias, Sanji –dije sorprendida, mientras cogía el ramo –Oh Nami-Swan … - Sanji dijo pero fue interrumpido –Oye ven y siéntate y cuéntanos por que estabas tan feliz –Dijo Vivi –Ah si –y fui a sentarme a lado de ella –Oh mi Nami-Swan me gustaría ver esa sonrisa tuya –dijo me sonroje un poco pero no se me noto –Bueno dinos Nami –dijo Robin con un sonrisa –Bueno es que, me dijeron una gran notica –dije yo algo nerviosa –se podría saber que era –dijo Robin –Bueno es un tema personal pero se los diré después –dije yo –Nami-Swan tome este vaso de agua, parece estar poniéndose tensa –dijo Sanji yo le sonreí un poco tome el vaso con agua –Gracias Sanji –Dije sonriéndole un poco, lo que aloco un poco a Sanji –Oh mi Nami-Swan, ya que se tiene esa gran noticia, me preguntaba si podríamos salir el sábado –dijo Sanji poniéndome nerviosa –Bueno el sábado… -pero veo a Luffy acercarse y me pone más nerviosa –Oi Sanji tenías razón sobre la carne de esa tienda, realmente estaba buena –dijo Luffy pasando alado de Sanji para después sentarse alado mío.

-Te dije que en esa tienda… oye bastardo porque te sientas alado de mi Nami –reclamo el yo solo observaba –tranquilo Sanji –dijo Vivi para tranquilizarlo – Si Sanji no tiene nada de malo que me siente alado de ella, después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándome yo no sabía que hacer –Sanji no deberías ir a tu salón está un poco lejos –dijo Robin –Oh mi Robin-Chaaaann siempre preocupándose por mi –exclamo Sanji mientras se dirigía a su clase –Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo –dijo Vivi riendo un poco después se fue Robin junto a Vivi por un lado –Oi Nami –me llamo Luffy –SI –dije lo que pude –Sanji a pesar de ser un gran amigo es algo posesivo con las chicas del grupo, si te das cuenta que usa "mi" al nombrarlas –dijo Luffy algo serio, yo pensé un momento y era cierto siempre usa el "mi" al nombrarlas –además es algo celoso, así que mejor no le digas que saldremos el sábado y… como dijo Zoro es un pervertido pero la mayor parte del tiempo no lo muestra –dijo –bueno ok solo le doy su buen golpe y ya está –dije confiada –exacto el se dejara ni va a reclamar, bueno vámonos –me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, en ese momento me sentí algo rara como si estuviera protegida, y miro a Luffy con característica sonrisa que da desde que lo conocí –yo solo le sonreí y me acerque para abrazarle y decirle –gracias, Luffy … bueno adiós- dije mientras me separaba de el para ir a mi clase –adiós, Nami –escucho por parte de Luffy.

~~ POV DE LUFFY ~~

Me sentí raro cuando Nami me abrazo como una calidez, pero después se despidió y se fue yo solo me despedí.

Pasaron los días normalmente me reunía con Nami para hablarle un rato en los recesos, nos hicimos buenos amigos, y como le había dicho a Nami lo de Sanji, cuando el se pasaba le daba su buen golpe para mi me parecía graciosa esas escenas.

Ya era sábado me estaba arreglando para ir con Nami, cargaba un pantalón largo azul con algunos bolsillos y una camisa negra con blanco, salí y tome carro y fui por Nami tardaría un 20 minutos en llegar y eran 3:35 y bien de hora no había bastante transito todo a favor parece. Llegue a casa de Nami y era 3:50, estoy algo nervioso no sé por qué pero lo estaba, me tranquilice un poco, me fui a comprar una botella en una tienda que estaba ahí y la tome, ya eran 3:58 así que me fui a la puerta del departamento y presione el botón que comunica con Nami y me contesto casi en enseguida –Hola quién es? –pregunto yo solo sonreí –Nami soy yo, Luffy –Le dije con seguridad –Ah Luffy ya bajo –me dijo mientras colgaba, parecía sorprendida.

Unos minutos después la vi bajar tenía un pantalón largo de rayas blancas y negras y una camisa azul, me quede sorprendido para mí se veía genial tenía un poco de maquillaje en la cara –Que tal? –me dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi para abrir la puerta, yo no sabía que responder y solo dije –l… luces increíble –no sabía que otra palaba que usar tu me sonreíste un poco y note tu sonrojo –Gracias Luffy –dijiste mientras salías –bueno vámonos –dije mientras caminábamos hacia el carro –ese es tu carro –me preguntaste yo solo asentí –genial –dijiste al ver mi carro deportivo

Entramos y fuimos directo al mall como acordamos –No pensé que serias puntual sabes –me dijiste feliz –por? –pregunte con curiosidad –bueno nunca eras puntual desde que te conocí –me dijiste burlonamente –bueno es que … -no sabía que decir –yo puedo ser puntual cuando quiero –dije seguro –en serio, quiere decir que querías salir conmigo –me dijiste melosamente, me puse nervioso –bueno… es que… yo –decía buscando una manera de responderte –ya tranquilo –me dijiste feliz –no se por qué pero yo también quería salir… contigo –me dijiste lo último algo tímida, yo me puse feliz –bueno, mira hay esta mall –te dije señalando el mall.

Estuvimos paseando por el mall un rato vistes unas blusas que te gustaron y te invite un helado aprovechando el calor –oye Luffy –me llamaste mientras comías tu helado –si? –dije –por qué no te interesa lo de tener pareja? –me preguntaste con algo de tristeza –eh… veras Nami, no es que no me interese solo que de las chicas que según ellos, dicen que esas mujeres se habían enamorado de mi –dije pero me interrumpiste –ellos? –preguntaste –nuestros amigos –te respondí –Es que ninguna me llamaba la atención y la profesora se me pegaba como chicle, y eso no me gusta era molesto –dije explicándome –no se por qué pero… -dije viéndote a los ojos en los cuales había como un brillo – cuando te conocí había algo en ti que me gustaba una… calidez por decirlo así que sentía cuando estas cerca de mí –me explique, tu solo me veías asombrada, pero en ese asombro había una felicidad –enserio? –me preguntaste –si, y es una sensación que nunca había sentido, y me gusta –dije mirando con una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre uso –y tenia ganas de conocerte mejor y de poder llevarme mejor contigo, sabes?

~~ POV DE NAMI ~~

Me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijo todo eso, me gusto que me diga todo eso alabes, sentía una alegría –eso quiere decir… -dije con una gran sonrisa y tu me mirabas con una gran curiosidad –que te has enamorado –dije pícaramente –en serio bueno es que nunca me había enamorado y no sabría si es eso –me dijiste en tono de alegría y me tomaste de la mano y te acercaste a mi oído –entonces, me gustas y mucho –me dijiste en susurro.

Yo estaba feliz en el poco tiempo que llevamos como amigos, de alguna manera siempre estabas hay tanto para mi como para todos –Luffy, en el poco tiempo que llevamos como amigos –pause para aclarar un poco mejor mis ideas –Tu, has logrado que sienta algo por ti, algo más que amistad aunque yo no lo creyera y tenía duda si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo … -yo iba decir algo mas pero me pusiste un dedo entre los labios –Tranquila a hora sabes que siento lo mismo que tu –me dijiste en un tono suave y agradable –desde cuando sentías todo esto por mi –dije en un tono meloso pero con curiosidad –bueno veras cuando te vi por primera vez algo en ti me llamo la atención y te vi con un cierto brillo sabes?, es difícil de explicar pero quería conocerte –me dijiste y me gusto.

Después te me acercas y me das un dulce y cariñoso beso en la boca, se notaba que era tu primera vez, yo me sorprendí ante la reacción, pero te correspondí con gusto, te alejas un poco y me miras a los ojos –Y a hora se que me gustas, y mucho –me dijiste, yo solo te sonreí.

Te pones de pie y caminas hacia mí que seguía sentada –quieres ser mi novia –me dijiste con una sonrisa yo solo salte y te abrase –yo creí que ya éramos novios –dije burlonamente –si pero lo tenía que decir –me dijiste acariciando mi peinado, yo solo te bese en la boca –claro que si –dije al terminar.

Después de todo eso dimos un pequeño paseo por el mall, para después salir e ir a un buen restaurante que esta por ahí cerca pero antes de salir nos topamos con Sanji, el con solo verme comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mio –Oh mi Nami-Swan que sorpresa toparte aquí –me dijo sin notar a Luffy –Tuya –reclame yo –shishishi –Luffy comenzó a reír, ya me imagino por qué y en esa risa Sanji se da cuenta que esta Luffy –Oye cerebro de goma de que te ríes y sobretodo… -dijo el reclamando y guardando silencio –PORQUE ESTAS CON MI NAMI-SWAN –Grito el muy enojado –Ah veras es que Nami y yo estábamos … -decía Luffy pero le interrumpí –En una cita –dije terminando la frase y en eso Sanji que en shock por un segundos –PERO COMO QUE ESTAS EN UNA CITA CON MI NAMI-SWAN MALDITO BASTARDO –reclamo el aun usando el "mi" y me dio una idea –Sanji, yo no soy tuya y si soy de alguien –me apego al brazo de Luffy –Seré de Luffy –esto último deprimió en exceso a Sanji, que solo se tiro al suelo y lloro con un aura de tristeza, eso me dio algo de pena –Tranquilo Sanji algún día veras como estarás con la mujer indicada, solo espera –dijo Luffy intentando animar a Sanji y en eso se escucha una carcajada –Cajistas rizadas que te paso –era Zoro acompañado de Robin –Oh Nami veo que estas bien aferrada –me dijo Robin con una sonrisa algo picara –Oh Robin hola –dije mientras me le acercaba –veo que tu estas bien acompañada, verdad? –en tono burlón –Fufufufu no lo sabes Zoro y … -la interrumpí –Si se que tu y Zoro son novios, me lo dijo Vivi –dije ella solo me sonrió –Luffy veo que te ido bien –dijo Zoro lo cual me giro a verlo –Si y tenías razón –dijo Luffy feliz –Espera Luffy de que está hablando –dije mirándolo –Veras el lunes cuando íbamos a la universidad lo note feliz y nervioso a la vez e hiso una pregunta de las que nunca hace y le dije para hablar en el receso y hay me explico lo que sentía y tenía un sensación rara y le explique que era y se puso feliz y de ahí no hablamos más de ese tema y se le fue el nerviosismo –me explico Zoro lo cual me sorprendió –eso es verdad Luffy –pregunte y el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y Zoro me lo conto –Dijo Robin dando una sonrisa en eso Luffy se me acerca –Nami, Zoro solo me explico lo que sentía, porque esa sensaciones eran nuevas para mi –Me dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas –Lo que te dije es lo que sentí cuando te vi y lo que siento por ti –me dijo mientras me acaricia el pelo – Oi ero-cook ya supéralo –dijo Zoro burlonamente –Oi Nami no crees que es mejor irnos –me dijiste con una de tus sonrisas –Si –fue lo único que dije para después darte un beso en los labios, y en eso escucho un grito de Sanji –Que paso? –preguntaste al terminar –Nada Luffy solo que Sanji al so la vista y vio su escena –dijo Robin con una sonrisa –Bueno nos vamos –dijiste avanzando –vienes? –me dijiste extendiendo tu mano con una cálida sonrisa –si vamos –dije feliz –Adiós chicos nos vemos –dijiste despidiéndote –Adiós Robin –dije despidiéndome –Adiós Nami fufufufu que se diviertan –dijo Robin

~~ POV LUFFY ~~

Salimos del mall y nos fuimos a un restaurante que había cerca, Nami pidió el plato del día y yo solo pedí el plato con más carne, la cena transcurrió normal ya era de noche así que la fui a dejar en su casa.

-Adiós Nami –dije para darte un beso en la mejilla –Que descanses.

-Adiós Luffy, te veo el Lunes –me dijo con una cálida sonrisa y después me da un beso en la mejilla –Descansa –me dijo cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

Yo regrese a mi casa a descansar, me puse una ropa más cómoda y me recosté en mi cama para después que darme dormido.

Al día siguiente mi despertador me volvió a despertar, será un día largo tengo mucha tarea y solo hice una parte el viernes y el sábado estaba con Nami, hice mi desayuno que fueron unas tostadas con jugo, al terminar de desayunar me puse hacer la tarea.

Ya era casi de noche hasta que termine y me puse andar en internet para entretenerme, hasta que escucho el timbre, fui a ver quién era.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba Robin y Zoro –Hola Luffy –me saludo Robin –Robin, Zoro hola –dije saludándolos con una de mis sonrisas –hey Luffy Robin y yo iremos a unos parque de atracciones –me dijo Zoro –En serio, bien por ustedes –dije felicitándolos –Si quieres puedes venir con Nami –Me dijo Robin –Si, en eso estaba pensando –dije feliz –Bueno nosotros iremos adelantando ten esta la dirección –me dijo Robin –Adiós Luffy –se despidió Zoro junto con Robin –Shishishishi mejor llamare a Nami a ver que dice –me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba la puerta, cogí me celular para llamar a Nami, pero no tengo su número nunca se lo pedí no sabía que hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a Vivi y la llame –Hola Vivi –dije –Luffy hola –me dijo feliz –Oye Vivi tu, por casualidad no tienes el número de Nami? –Pregunte –el número de Nami si lo tengo, pero para que lo quieres? –me pregunto curiosa –ah es que quiero preguntarle algo –dije –bueno a hora te lo digo –me dijo para después dictarme los números.

Comencé a marcar el número de Nami, espere unos segundos para que conteste –Hola –dije –Hola con quien hablo –me pregunto –Hola Nami, soy yo, Luffy –dije –Luffy como es que tienes mi número –me preguntantes –Se lo pregunte a Vivi –le dije tranquilo –Bueno, que necesitas? –me pregunto con curiosidad –Bueno Nami, es que Zoro y Robin me dijeron que hay una feria, y quería saber si quieres ir –pregunte con tranquilidad –Claro, será divertido –ven a verme en media hora –me dijiste –Bueno, adiós –dije despidiéndome –adiós Lu (en tono burlón) –Lu? –Pregunte –hihihihi te lo explico en la feria –dijo entre risas –bueno adiós… Lu –se despidió y colgó. No me molesto que me diga "Lu" solo me gustaría a que viene el "Lu".

Después de un rato de la llamada me arregle, me puse un short largo de color a azul y una camisa roja, y de ahí fui a recoger a Nami, llegue un poco más tarde de lo que pensé, me atrase con 10 minutos, bueno no era mucho tiempo, fui a tocar el timbre en y es cucho: "Ya bajo" de Nami, no tardo nada en bajar, tenía un short corto negro y camisa blanca con algo escrito.

-Lu que paso, que llegaste tarde –me dijiste en tono burlón – no que llegaste a tiempo cuando quieres –me dijiste en el mismo tono –yo, eh… Bueno me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero no fue mucho –intente defenderme – Haha ya bueno, vamos, asumo que Zoro y Robin estarán allá verdad –me preguntaste –Emp bueno creo que sí, dijeron que se adelantarían shishishi, si quieres los llamo para reunirnos en un punto de la feria, si quieres –dije en un tono sugerente –Nah, los podemos buscar después no crees? Lu –me dijo en un tono medio meloso –shishisi si tienes razón, bueno vamos –dije abriendo el carro con el control del carro, nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos –Oye Nami una pregunta? –dije –Sobre que? –Me preguntaste curiosa por tu tono –Porque me llamas "Lu"? –dije con curiosidad –que no puedo? –me preguntaste un tono molesto y sorprendido –No, no me molesta, solo quiero saber a que viene el… nombre del apodo, solo eso –dije explicándome con una sonrisa de lado –Así que no te molesta –me dijiste –No me molesta, de echo por un lado me agrada –dije con un tono feliz –Jijiji el "Lu" es de Luffy, solo que me agrada decir Lu –me dijo con una sonrisa –Shishishi no lo se me había ocurrido –dije con una gran sonrisa y justo llegamos –Esta es la feria –dijo Nami asombrada por la feria –Shishishi será divertido y a dónde quieres ir? –pregunte –Mmm a la ruleta dela fortuna –me dijo, la verdad no megusta mucho –Mmm bueno, además quizás haiga una gran vista no crees –dije y nos fuimos era aburrido pero cuando estuvimos en la parte alta se podía ver unas grandes vista –Genial –logre decir –tenías razón sobre las vistas –me dijo, después bajamos –a dónde quieres ir? –me pregunto –que te parece la montaña rusa –dije con una sonrisa –si parece divertida –me dijo con una sonrisa, cuando me fijo en la montaña de rusa es alta y sale gente con pelos alborotados después de esperar unos minutos no subimos y comenzamos a subir –Emp esto se pone cada vez más alto –dijo Nami nerviosa –Tranquila solo relájate, no pasara nada malo –y cuando termine de decir eso comenzamos a caer.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Grito Nami asustada

-WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHOOOOOOOOOOOO –Grite yo de la emoción

Después de bajar, subir, girar y dar muchas vueltas salimos, yo salí como si nada, pero Nami por alguna razón temblaba.

-Tranquila mira allá hay unas tiendas quieres tomar algo –dije yo para tranquilizarla –Si, si por favor –me dijo tartamudeando –Está bien pero tranquila –la lleve a la tienda, había algunos tipos de jugos.

-Hola chicos que se les ofrece tengo muchas bebidas: agua, jugos y cola –dijo el vendedor –Un jugo de mandarinas, por favor –pidió Nami al vendedor –enseguida señorita y usted joven –dijo mirándome –yo solo una botella de agua –dije con tranquilidad, no tardo para darnos el jugo y el agua y vi un lugar donde sentarnos es una mesa para 4 pero no será por mucho.

-Ven Nami –le dije llevándola a la mesa hay nos sentamos yo me senté a lado de ella mientras se tomaba su jugo –Ya estas mejor –pregunte mientras comenzaba a tomar agua –Si Luffy, solo necesito rularme un poco –me dijo acabándose el jugo –Te gusta las mandarinas? –pregunte –Si, por? –me pregunto curiosa –No por nada es que cuando estaba en tu casa me ofreciste un jugo de mandarinas y aquí pides un jugo de mandarinas –dije mirándola –Bueno me gusta mucho y me tranquiliza si estoy tensa –me dijo –Ah… bueno –dije mirando alrededor buscando que hacer, hasta que sentí una mano en el hombro –volteo a ver quien era –Oh Robin Zoro, hola –dije saludándolos –Robin hola –dijo saludando a su amiga –Por un momento pensé que no vendrías –me dijo Zoro –Ah es que… -Buscando la manera de explicar –Zoro no crees que ellos quisieran su tiempos solas fufufufu –dijo Robin mirando a Zoro –Si tienes razón –Dijo Zoro –Robin a donde van –pregunto Nami a su amiga –Nosotros vinimos a comprar algo de beber y jugar 2 juegos más porque no vienen con nosotros –si me parece bien –dijo Nami –Está bien solo espera un poco –dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la tienda –Oi Luffy me das un poco de agua –me pidió Zoro –Eh bueno –le di la botella y el toma un poco de agua en forma de casca –gracias –me dijo dándome la botella –no hay de que –Dije, esperamos unos minutos hasta que volvió Robin –Por qué tardaste? Robin –pregunto Nami –No por nada importante solo tuve que esperar hasta que el café esté listo –se explicó Robin –Lo malo es que no hay tiendas de sake –dijo Zoro –Bueno a donde vamos –dije emocionado –Zoro y yo pensamos en ir a la casa de los sustos y a una tienda para ganar un premio –dijo Robin –Me parece bien –dije yo emocionado por la casa de los sustos.

~~ POV DE NAMI ~~

No me agrado nada cuando dijo la casa de sustos, la pase mal en la montaña rusa a hora sustos, bueno no importa no puede ser tan malo –Te pasa algo Nami –me dijo Luffy mirando me preocupado –Que no nada por? –pregunte –es que te vi hay parada pensando pensé que te ocurría algo –me dijo yo solo le sonreí y si la paso mal en la casa de los sustos hay estará Luffy –bueno vamos –dije algo animada y fuimos era grande y parecía vieja pero a la entrada había un señor para recibir el dinero, le dimos el dinero y entramos.

Era oscuro y como viejo había muchos huecos y salían sujetos disfrazados o salían como cuadro con feas criaturas pintadas o bien usaban unos hologramas para dar un buen susto, Luffy y Zoro no se asustaban más bien a Luffy le daban gracias algunas cosas y Robin se mantenía normal yo era la única que se asustaba.

Al salir todos salimos como si nada menos yo tenía cara de haber tenido pesadillas, no entendía como no se asustaban –Nami –me llamo Luffy –que pasa? –dije mirándola –No te pareció chistoso las cosas de ahí adentro –me dijo con tranquilidad –Si chistoso –Dije nerviosa –Vamos al juego de allá para ver si ganamos unos premios –Dijo Robin –Si me parece bien –dije ya tranquila.

Caminamos hacia el juego, el juego consiste en disparar a los objetivos y según la cantidad de puntos obtiene se puede elegir dentro de los puntos que uno obtiene.

-Primero nosotros –Dijo Luffy emocionado –Por mi está bien –Dijo Zoro tranquilo –Vale vayan –Dijo Robin.

-Quien de ustedes desea ser ir primero –dijo el vendedor –YO yo yo yo quiero –dijo Luffy emocionado yo solo le sonreí –Aquí tiene –dijo el vendedor dándole una pistola (de juguete claro) –Tiene 15 balas, hay patos de 1, 3, 5 y el mayor 10 ptos –Dijo el vendedor sentándose a lados de los premios y jalando de una palanca, y los patos que hay al frente se comienza a mover –Genial –Dijo Luffy comenzando a disparar, de las 15 balas dieron 11 – 3 de 5 ptos 2 de 1 pto, 3 de 10 ptos y 3 de 3 ptos con un total de 56 ptos y va elegir unos premios hay se lo ve pensar que va elegir.

-Mmm creo que quiero… -dijo mirando los premios que podía elegir –quiero eso -dijo señalando un sombrero de paja –Eh eso –dijo el vendedor al ver que es el premio de pocos puntos –Si me gusta shishishi –dijo Luffy –Eh Luffy hay mejores premios que esos Luffy –dijo Zoro –Déjalo Zoro si le gusta, está bien –dijo Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro –Si supongo que tienes Robin –dijo Zoro resignado –Eh Luffy por que quieres ese sombrero –pregunte –aquí tiene –dijo el vendedor –Por qué me gusto había otros buenos premios pero no me llamaban mucho la atención –dijo Luffy mientras tomaba el sombrero de paja y se lo colocaba, por un momento Luffy miro extrañado el sombrero que ya estaba en su cabeza –me gusta –dijo mientras se tapaba un poco el rostro con el sombrero yo solo le sonreí.

-Bueno me toca –dijo Zoro poniendo se al frente –tenga –dijo el vendedor dejando la pistola, de las 15 balas le dio a 10: 4 de 5 ptos, 2 de 10 ptos, 3 de 3 ptos y 1 de 1 pto, con un total de 50 ptos –que premio de sea –dijo el vendedor mostrando los premios –Mm no hay bueno premios –dijo viendo todos los premios –bueno no desea nada? –pregunto el vendedor –que hay de esa espada –dijo Zoro viendo una espada larga –Ah esa espada cuesta 65 ptos –dijo el vendedor –demonios –dijo Zoro frustrado –Oi señor le puedo dar ptos que me sobraron –dijo Luffy –Mm está bien –dijo el vendedor cogiendo la espada –gracias Luffy –dijo Zoro agradeciendo a Luffy –No es nada –dijo un Luffy feliz –aquí tiene –dijo el vendedor entregando la espada –Gracias –dijo Zoro tomando la espada –Porque la espada? –Pregunte –A Zoro le gustan las espadas le sirve para practicar –me explico Robin –en serio –dije yo asombrada –Si le llevo a sus clases de kendo los martes, jueves y sábado cuando voy a la biblioteca –se explicó Robin –No puede ir solo? –pregunte viendo –Calla –dijo desviando la mirada –Fufufu sabes que no tiene un buen sentido de orientación –dijo Robin.

-Bueno quien sigue –nos preguntó el vendedor –Yo voy dijo Robin –Aquí tiene –dijo el vendedor dejando la pistola.

Robin consiguió el máximo puntaje con un total de 150 puntos y solo pidió un peluche de un renito de nariz azul con un pequeño sombrero y pantalón (n/t: Chopper peluche).

-Bueno me toca a mi –dije poniéndome al frente –Aquí tiene –Me dijo el vendedor dejándome la pistola 15 le di 9, 3 de 5 ptos ,2 de 10 ptos y 4 de 3 ptos con un total de 47 ptos, la verdad no hay ningún premio que me llame la atención pero había un premio que me llamo la atención una pequeño adorno que me gusto un pequeño molino, por lo que parece mueve sus alises con el viento –cuanto está el molino de haya –dije señalando el molino –Ah ese, 65 ptos –dijo mirando el molino –Tsk bueno ya que –dije decepcionada –espera Nami, señor cuantos putos me quedan? –pregunto Luffy deteniéndome, el vendedor solo suspiro para después sonreír –te quedan 31 ptos de los 56 ptos que tenías, 10 del sombrero y 15 que le regalaste a tu amigo –dijo el vendedor dirigiéndose al premio –Ah en toces se los regalo a Nami –Dijo con una sonrisa –Aquí tiene –Dijo el vendedor –Gracias –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Dale las gracias al chico –dijo el vendedor –Bueno ya es tarde vámonos –Dijo Robin –Si tienes razón, me divertí mucho shishishi y tu Nami –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa –Si también me divertí –dije con una sonrisa y después nos dirigimos a los carros.

-Adiós chicos –Se despidió Luffy de Robin y Zoro –Hasta mañana Luffy, adiós Nami –dijo Robin –Adiós –dijo Zoro y después Robin y Zoro se fueron al carro de Robin –Bueno vamos Nami –me dijo Luffy con una sonrisa –Si –dije y nos subimos al carro y me llevo a mi casa.

Después de media hora llegamos a mi casa –Gracias Lu –dije con una sonrisa –Ah porque? –me pregunte con curiosidad –Ah es que me divertí mucho contigo y gracias a ti, pues te el molino, gracias –dije con una sonrisa –Ah eso no es nada me das un pequeño beso en la frente –Después de todo somos novios shishishi –Dijiste feliz –Si tienes Lu… -te dije –Bueno hasta mañana Nami –Te despediste –Hasta mañana –Me despedí para luego darte un corto beso en los labios, me miraste unos segundos y luego –Shishishi –reíste –De que te ríes? –pregunte extrañada –Shishi Nami, tienes un rico sabor –me dijiste feliz – Sabor? –repetí –tienes sabor a mandarinas shishi –dijiste feliz –Mandarinas, pues a mi me gusta las mandarinas y el dinero –dije mirándote –Me gusta –Me volviste a besar en los labios pero esta vez el beso fue más largo –Bueno adiós –te despediste –Haha idiota, cuídate –Me despedí.

~~ POV NORMAL ~~

Al día siguiente en la universidad en el receso Luffy fue con Nami.

-Hola Nami –Saludo a Nami

-Oh Luffy –Le devolvió el saludo –Porque traes el sombrero? –pregunto

-Es que me gustó mucho el sombrero –Le respondió –Ten –le entrego una mandarina

-Oh gracias Luffy no te hubieras molestado –Le dijo –Mira allá están los demás –Dijo señalando a los chicos sentados.

-Oh vamos que Vivi y Ussop todavía no saben lo nuestro –le dijo –Vamos –con una gran sonrisa.

-Mm bueno, pero y Sanji –Le dijo

-Tranquila, solo me dará su advertencia y ya está –Le dijo tranquilo

-Advertencia? –pregunto

-Si a hora veras –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras iban con sus amigos.

Luffy le dijo a Ussop y Vivi que no sabían, los 2 se sorprendieron y los felicitaron mientras que Robin y Zoro solo reían Sanji le dijo una advertencia a Luffy que fue la siguiente: "Si las timas los sentimiento o algo de mi Nami-Swan, TE MATO" le dijo en tono amenazante.

Un año después de todo esto Luffy y Nami sigue juntos sin conflictos ni nada al igual que Zoro y Robin, Ussop y Kaya, Vivi y Khoza (estos si tenían sus peleítas pero nada grave) y Sanji al final conoció a una joven llamada Violet que al inicio no se llevaban bien pero despues se fueron haciendo más amigo para después ser novios.

Y nadie tuvo problema con su pareja excepto Vivi con Khoza

FIN


End file.
